Black Bones
by ClaryandJace4ever1234
Summary: When Bones gets called to investigate a murder, she never expects it to be because the bones where black. The strangest part was that bones weren't burned at all. Then The investigators are placed in a world of magic and mysteries. All thanks to Clary.
1. prologue

**Sorry I have not writen anything in suck a long time. I have been busy with life, you know? I had marching band the whole football season, the I had to help my family with two wedding. The list goes on and on. I am soooooooooooooo sorry I havent writen ANYTHING! I promise to anyone who read On the Outside, that the last chapter will be posted with in the next...3 months. I know a long time but I'm going on vacation soon and I wont be able to wrute aything. Though I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, my friend told me to post in on today. I love you guys, and thank you for reading Black Bones. **

**disclaimer: I do not own the mortal Instruments or Bones, Even though I really love Jace and Boothe I can't have them.**

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the lab besides the two dorks who was basically playing with fire. Angela saw what her husband was doing and rolled her eyes and walked into her friends' office. There behind the desk was the famous Dr. Temperance Brannon aka Bones to her closes friends. Her head was down to a bunch of papers on the desk that was about a 20,000 year old skull being transferred to the Jeffersonian. Angela stood there a minute before entering the room. Her feet where hurting, becauseshe has been standing all day.<p>

"Bren, Booth wants to talk to you as soon as you have a chance. Something about weird bones that they found." Angela said when her feet and butt where firmly panted down on something. Bones just looked up. Her eyes held confusion that spoke with many languages as clearly as English to Angela.

"Of course the bones look weird they don't know anything about bones." Bones said in true confusion.

"I know but call Booth, he knows more then me. Oh, and Hodges and Wendell are playing with fire in his office. I think you should talk to him, I won't be able to take him seriously if he has his eye brows burned off." Angela said while sinking in the couch some more.

"I'll tell Cam." Bones said and got up to tell Cam and call Booth. Why did the investigators think that the bones were weird? While asking herself that question, Bones almost walked in to Cam and Booth. "Hodges and Wendell are playing with fire." Was all she said, and Cam was off faster then a race horse in her heels.

"Bones come on we need to go. These remains got our names written all over them." Booth said as he started to drag her out of the Jeffersonian

"I hope not then we would be investigated if it was." Bones tried to make a joke, but it was lost in Booths eyes when she saw them. Suddenly Bones knew that this case was truly _different_ then.

"Come on." Was all that Booth said as they left the building to his car. They got to the car, and as usual Booth was driving. On the way there neither Bones or Booth spoke. An hour and a half past before they got out of the car. They walked over to the remains and Bones finally understood what worried Booth a lot. This grave had bones that were black and had no scorch marks. It was all normal, until you felt the bone. Nothing about this body was normal, except the fact that the bone structure was human, male, and around his late teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I want to know what you think!<strong>


	2. The Angel vs The Devil

**Sorry I havn't writen in soooooooooooo long. I have been busy, and I just came back from vacation. When I was writing this chapter I was also trying to make it as long as possible because of you guys. I didn't have much time to write this because of my three year old nephew wanting to play. So I am sorry that it took a long time to write and post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world's best tv sho or the most awsome books ever. Though somehow I will make Jace and Booth MINE! Can someone tell me how to first though... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Angel vs. Devil<p>

Three days has passed and nothing has changed. Though Bones was still surprised by the bones, and that was hard to do. Never did she seen bones that were black that wasn't burned in anyway. At the Jeffersonian everyone was moving around, though she didn't notice. All she saw was the bines in front of her. Confused and somewhat amused, about the male bones in front of her, she was still looking for the reason of death. When she saw the disconnected part of the spin. A fatal hit if aimed for the heart.

Bones didn't notice when Angela came behind her. Angela knew Bones wanted to know what was going on, and she knew that bones would eventually find ou what happened. Eventually being the key word. When Angela had enough with the quietness she spoke, "Sweety, are you okay?" Though when Bones didn't answer she came to Bones side. She put her arm around her and Bones finally noticed Angela there.

"Sorry Ange I am quite busy. We need to find out what happened." Bones said deep in thought.

"I know," Angela said, "but we are going t need a face."

"I will get right on that, I just want to know why these bones are black."

"Could it be dye?" Angela asked curiously.

Bones dismissed the thought and said, "Already checked, the texture is normal."

"Burned?" Even though Angela knew it wasn't burned she wanted to help Bones.

Bones rolled her, "No scorch marks."

"Magic?" Angela asked jokingly.

Bones took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she opened her eyes again. "There's no such thing as magic, Angela."

"Then why is it black?"

"I don't know! I bet if we actually had a name we could figure this out. There's no skin, so no DNA. These bones have a lot of wear on them, but that's normal for people who fight martial arts." Bones closed her eyes and sighed. She was frustrated. "But having a face will be good place start. Thank you Ange." Bones put her head on Angela's shoulder and said, "The right hand is missing, and I think I found the cause of death. The spinal cord was completely severed a the T-3 right next to the heart. He was probably stabbed in the heart through the spin, most likely."

"Okay. I will get started, let me do the face first though Sweety." Angela said softly.

"Thank you Ange. I will bring the skull in a couple of minutes. Let me put the facial markers on the face." Bones then yawned, "Then I should get some sleep."

"How long has it been since you had sleep?" Angela asked curiously.

"Three days, I think." Bones yawned again and opened her eyes.

"You should sleep." Angela said and placed her head on top of Bones.

"Okay." Bones yawned yet again.

"Want me to drive you home?" Angela asked concerned.

"No, I will sleep on the couch in my office. I just need a little nap" Bones voice was trailing off, and kept blinking her eyes. Hoping to fight off sleep.

"Go to sleep now, you can do the markers later Sweety."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Then she helped her friend's office. When Bones placed her head on the pillow, she instantly fell asleep. Angela put a blanket that was folded at the end of the couch on top of Bones. She walked away, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p><em>While Bones slept she dreamt of a fight between two boys and a girl. The two boys were dressed differently, one like an angel and the other like a devil. The Angel wore a white tunic with white wings the spanned out as far as they can. Nearly ten feet. He had golden everything- hair, eyes, and even skin. While the Devil wore scales that was skin tight and black. He also had wings, that was nearly ten feet long also, that was also ten feet long. Though the boy had whit blond hair and black eyes. A more maculate looking person compared to the angle- who wore a softer expression. The Girl was tall land waist length black hair, and she had brown eyes. She wore a skin tight outfit that looked like black latex. All of them were absolutely beautiful. <em>

_At first it was the Angle and the Devil fighting it out. Much was said, though not much was heard, and understood, by Bones. All she heard was 'He's not your father.' The Devil was saying that over and over again. _

_They fought hard until the Devil took over control and placed a dagger against the Angel's heart, after he tackled the Angel on the floor . Slowly he pressed the dagger into the Angel. The Angel was saved by the Girl with a golden whip. She took the hand of the Devil and he ran off. He wrapped material around the stump on his right arm. He heard all what was being said. Including 'She isn't your sister.' He smelled the burning of the skin that moved around the land. _

_That's when the Devil attacked again.  
><em>

_He ignored the boy that was nearly dead, and took the whip of the Girls' and attracted her. Her cries of pain ringed in his ears and gave him great joy. He kept whipping him until a sudden pain came into his back he was stabbed in the back. He fell on the floor and died quickly. The Devil was killed by the Angel._

* * *

><p>Bones woke up startled. Her dream, she never dreamed of something like that… Never <em>thought<em> of something like that. She got up from the couch and went to look at the clock. _2:53 am_ she was sleeping for twelve hours. She was breathing hard from the dream, and when she was able to control her breathing she went back to the black bones. She put the facial markers on the face and placed it on a special skull holder that was in Angela's office. She walked back into her office and saw the clock that read _4:36 am_. She walked to the couch and fell asleep once again. This time not a single dream popped into her head as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will also be posting the next one as soon as possible. <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
